back from the dead
by Auroratheamazingunicorn
Summary: Yuki, Sachiko and the other two Heavenly Host ghosts have come back to live a second life after being appeased and when the opportunity to bring everyone back and destroy heavenly host comes along Ayumi, Naomi, Satoshi and Yoshiki are determined to try it...I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR ANY CHARACTERS :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuki`s POV

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked myself as I woke up in an unfamiliar classroom. This doesn't look like Heavenly Host, I thought while starting to look around. I saw usual classroom supplies but nothing out of the ordinary. Getting up, I walked towards the teachers desk. There was a register on the desk for class 2-9 and, as I scanned through the names on the list, four names seemed to stand out."Ayumi Shinozaki...Naomi Nakashima...Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma...where have I seen these names before?" I walked towards the classroom door and headed to what she supposed to be the main entrance.

"Excuse me but do you know where Ayumi Shinozaki lives?"Yuki asked a man. The man shook his head. During their time at heavenly host, Yoshiki and Ayumi had appeased the four ghosts which held the cursed school together and for that, Yuki and the other three ghosts were extremely grateful. She needed help and was convinced that they would help. She had been asking random people if they knew them for nearly an hour so she was quite relieved when a man said to her "Excuse me but I heard you were looking for Ayumi."

"Yeah Ayumi Shinozaki."Yuki replied

"Well I'm Ayato Shinozaki, Ayumi's my daughter."Ayato said

"I'm Yuki Kanno I'm a...friend."Yuki said worrying that he might recognise her name

"Well follow me then."Ayato said as they began walking

Satoshi`s POV

I was at home on the internet, looking up random you tubers that I could think of. I didn't usually watch these people but I had nothing better to do, especially not when all I could think of was Heavenly Host and the people who died there, the people who were are friends.

Yoshiki`s POV

Lying down on my bed alone all day. I usually do that only today was different, today, no-one remembered our friends whose lives were taken by that god damned school. I ended up being called into work which was actually okay as I was basically driving myself insane by just sitting here. I set off and began doing what my boss had told me to after all, it distracted me from Heavenly Host so it was better than nothing.

Naomi`s PO

I went out to the park as my mum was driving me insane. No-one remembers Seiko or Mayu or anyone else who died in that bloody school. I sat down on a bench, pulling out my phone so I could ring someone. I rung Ayumi and she picked up almost immediately.

Ayumi`s POV

I was sat daydreaming when my phone rung, snapping me out of my thoughts. I picked it up quickly checking who it was before answering it."Hi Nakashima."

"Hi. They did exist didn't they?"Naomi asked "Everyone thinks were insane."

"They did exist, it was that school though, almost everyone who died there was erased from existence."I said

"What do you mean by almost everyone?"Naomi asked

"Well, Naho and Kibiki, people still remember them. I`m just not sure why."I replied before hearing my dad shouting me "Sorry I have to go see what my dad wants, I`ll call you back."  
>"Okay."Naomi said as I hung up and went downstairs. The person who stood in the doorway was someone I had thought she would never see again, "Yuki!"I gasped, recognising her.<p>

"Hi. I really need either yours or Kishinuma`s help only I don't think he can stand me."Yuki laughed

"What do you need help with?"I asked really wanting to ask how she was here but not wanting to have to explain to my parents what I was on about.

"Well, Sachiko is up at her old house and if we don't hurry up and make her understand how to deal with her mum`s death then she might result to what she did in Heavenly Host."Yuki replied

"Well where is her old house?"I asked

"...Well...it`s the old Shinozaki estate."Yuki answered

"Okay...if you know where it is we`ll go."I said going to tell my parents where I was going. After I told them that I was going to the old Shinozaki estate, my dad went practically mental saying about how I wasn't allowed to go up there as it was too dangerous only when I asked him why, he just went quiet "You are not going up there without proper supervision."He said. It was only then when I realised Hinoe stood in the doorway behind me "I`ll go with them."She said. My dad looked at her, giving her an icy look "And how am I supposed to know you won`t try anything stupid?"He asked. This surprised me as I had never heard him talk like that and because he knew that Hinoe knew about things like black magic and the occult which is what I had presumed he was talking about. He was being completely unreasonable as he said "I`m sorry but even if every one of your friends were there needing help, you still couldn't go."

I was so frustrated that I ran out of the room, leaving the house with Yuki. Hinoe ended up following us, asking why we actually needed to go up there only It was hard to explain as even I didn't know the full story yet. "I`m sorry but he really didn't need to be like that."I said to Hinoe

"I know but he was probably just worried. I`ve heard that house had extremely dark energy surrounding it."Hinoe said. My phone buzzed and I saw it was a text from my dad demanding to know where I was going so I just said I was going to a friend`s house which was technically true as I had planned on stopping by at Yoshiki`s to see if he was willing to help.

When we got to Yoshiki`s, I knocked on the door only to find that he wasn't in. _He must be at work, _Ithought. Oh well, we set off for the train station as Hinoe had agreed to come with us, even if she didn't have a clue why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinoe`s POV

Well, somehow I have ended up going with my sister and her friend to an old estate which I`m sure was demolished. I still didn't know why our dad had been like that. We got off the train before heading up a hill which the house supposedly sat at the top of. We ended up going down a forest path towards an empty clearing. We walked into the clearing, finding a little girl, probably about 6 or 7. She was wearing a white dress and was curled up in a ball and hugging a fluffy stuffed cat, she was silently crying and tears stained her face as she led, helpless and alone. Briefly looking up, she asked weakly "What do you want?"

"Sachiko we`ve come to help."Yuki said to the girl who just shook her head

"I don`t want help. I just want to know what happened to my mum."Sachiko replied

"Please just let us help."Ayumi said joining Yuki who was kneeling down next to where Sachiko was sat

"What happened to my mum?"Sachiko asked, trying to demand them to tell her but not having the strength to "Well..."Yuki started"..Your mum...is kind of...dead..."She whispered the last part as Sachiko stared at her in disbelief "How...?"Sachiko gasped

"Well...she kind of got...pushed down the stairs...by Takamine Yanagihori..."Yuki replied. I was shocked, this couldn't be Sachiko Shinozaki. It all added up though, Sachiko`s mum Yoshie had worked at Heavenly Host elementary school and was fell down the stairs...could that be what Yuki was talking about? I didn't want to interrupt and so, I stood back and watched, gathering more and more evidence that this was who it was by what they were saying. Eventually, they convinced Sachiko to come with us and so we set off back towards the train station.

Sachiko`s POV

I had been up there for nearly a week now and was planning on just letting myself waste away only now, we are heading down the hill to this girls house. I could hardly stand up due to how weak I was and how I hadn`t eaten anything for...well...I don't actually know how long it has been but it felt like years and so, one of the girls who was with Yuki had to carry me down. We headed down the hill and to the train station. Getting on the train, I suddenly remembered everything. Heavenly Host, my school, it was shut down after I killed Yuki, Tokiko and Ryou. Why did I make such a mess of everything? I remembered waking up in a classroom, about a week after this girl, Ayumi and her friends had appeased us all and escaped and then I just remember how shocked I was when I figured that I had been given a second chance at life, even though I didn't deserve it. On the train, it was silent. It felt a bit too silent though I didn't know why.

Ayumi`s POV

When we actually got to the house, I was actually shocked by how much Sachiko had changed since when she was a ghost, it was actually pretty shocking considering that this was a girl who had seen her mum die and then been murdered herself before making a school where she could trap innocent people and kill them and now she was just a helpless child who was practically wasting away up here at an empty and abandoned plot of land. Even though she had killed loads of people, I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her as she had nothing left. Her parents are dead, her house had been knocked down and she had nowhere to go or anything. My phone buzzed again so I checked who it was, it was our dad trying to ring me. Well he should know by now that I`m not at a friends house so I don't know why he would ring as that is pretty much all he would ring me for at the moment. After about half an hour on the train, we got back and got off the train, setting off home. On the way home, we ended up deciding that we should just eat out considering that our dad would be absolutely furious when we got back. Even more so if we just walked in like oh were just going to make some food for this person who you do not know at all, well I`ll just say that something bad would be going down but let`s say everyone would be yelling timber. Ha ha song quote. We set off to the nearest restaurant and went to go and find a table only as I was about to walk in, I felt someone grab my arm so out of instinct I screamed. "Huh...not the reaction you would expect."I heard a familiar voice say. Turning around I replied "No it wasn`t but I didn't know it was you Kishinuma."

"Still, great reaction."He said laughing "So what you doing? It`s not often I see you around here."

"Oh...well...it`s kind of a long story but basically, Yuki and Sachiko have been brung back to life though I don`t know about the other two, Tokiko and Ryou. So anyway Sachiko is like half dead so we needed to get food but my dad will probably be absolutely furious with us when we get back."I said in reply to his question

"Oh...to be honest, I probably wouldn't help her, after what she did and all."Yoshiki said

"I know but...she didn't have any idea where her mum was or what had happened to her house and I have to say, I would be surprised if you didn't feel at least a tiny bit sorry for her. Also she`s just so young and small and she`s just cute."I explained before realising that my voice had gone really high pitched at the end of the sentence

"Mm. I guess you`re right only making yourself sound like a chipmunk doesn't make any difference."He laughed referring to the fact that I did indeed sound a bit like a chipmunk from Alvin and the chipmunks.

"I like chipmunks thank you very much." I replied happily

"Anyway, I need to get going see you later Shinozaki."Yoshiki said turning around

"Okay, see you."I said heading into the restaurant, realising that Yuki, Hinoe and Sachiko had gone in without me. I got the feeling that because of Yuki and Sachiko coming back to life, this was going to change everything and one thing will just lead to another making a big chain of events, how right I was with that suspicion I didn't know but I was soon to find out.

**(Sorry for the delay uploading this chapter but I just turned really lazy and stupid school started again**** anyway uploads for this story may or may not be every few days but it depends on whether I`m being lazy or not. Not much has happened so far but I do have an idea, it`s just where to put that idea into it that I need to decide so goodbye people[obviously unless you`re not a person...]****) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ayumi`s POV

We got something to eat before heading back home, preparing to listen to a lot of yelling from our parents who were notably angry as we walked into the house. "Where have you actually been?"Our dad yelled, I felt sorry for Yuki and Sachiko for having to listen to this as well

"W...well...we kind of..."I started

"Went up to the old estate didn`t you?"He continued "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Erm..."I had no idea what to say so I just stuttered out a few mumbled words in reply to his question

"Hinoe? I thought you knew how dangerous it was up there?"He carried on. I felt bad for dragging Hinoe into this but in my opinion, he was over reacting. A lot.

"Yeah but..."Hinoe started, only to be cut off

"But you were being irresponsible and you Ayumi, I don`t know what you`re trying to do but whatever it is you need to stop I mean, the other week you didn`t come back from school until nearly mid night and now you are ignoring us when we say that it is too dangerous to go somewhere." he ranted on

"You don`t even know what happened that night and you don't know what my reason was behind going up there!"I yelled back, frustrated about him reminding me of the goddamned school, heavenly host. I started to go up the stairs, still carrying Sachiko and leading Yuki up as well. "Do you want to watch a film or something?"I asked the two who both nodded. They decided on a film which was Disney`s frozen and sat watching it. About half way through the film, Sachiko fell asleep which just made her look even cuter. When the film had finished, my mum came in and asked what had happened, by this time I had calmed down and managed to roughly explain what had happened up at the house to which, she said that Yuki and Sachiko could stay as long as they needed to.

The next day, as it was a Saturday, we weren't at school and so, I used this as a time to take Yuki and Sachiko to the park. We set off and got there within under half an hour and the idea seemed to lift Sachiko`s spirits a bit which was my plan. We got there and Sachiko and Yuki went off to play whilst I sat keeping an eye on them. After about half an hour, four boys about my age approached them and so, feeling like it was my responsibility, I went to try and defend them."And what are you going to do if we don`t?"One of them asked after I told them to leave the two of them alone "Are you going to tell Kishinuma about it."Another one of them said as I realised that they were from our school. "Well so what if I do tell Kishinuma?"I asked

"Well, we might have to do...certain things..."One replied, carefully choosing their words. I knew what they meant, unfortunately as they circled around me. What would Yoshiki do now? I kept asking myself that question only, I didn't have long to dwell on it before I saw a person approach the boys.

Yoshiki`s POV

I was on my way walking through the park with Miki when I saw a group of boys surrounding a girl. As I looked closer, I could see that the girl was quite small and had blue hair. Ayumi, I thought "Stay here."I told Miki as she nodded and I headed over to the group. "Leave me alone."Ayumi said in a small and terrified voice as the boys closed in on her "Why would we do that? Especially when we haven't done anything." One of the boys said to her reaching over to her

"Leave her alone!"I said to them angrily, if they wanted a fight, they would bloody well get one.

"Or what?"Someone asked. They asked for it, I punched them hard in the face, only just missing his eye. They all backed away after this which was good and after this, I realised that Ayumi had hugged me and Miki had come over. "You okay?"I asked Ayumi, Yuki and Sachiko, realising that they were stood there the whole time. They all nodded in agreement and I started to realise that I was going to start protecting Yuki and Sachiko as well, even if I didn't want to, I would end up doing everything I did for Miki even though I hardly knew them."Do you want to come with us to the cafe down the road?"I asked

"Okay."Ayumi agreed as we all started walking down the road towards the cafe. In the window of the cafe, they had Halloween decorations as it was nearly Halloween. Ayumi squealed in delight when she saw them and we went inside. We talked for a while before ordering something and then just carried on talking. One of the funny things was, Yuki wouldn't stop talking about frozen, much like when Ayumi, Naomi, Seiko and Mayu had dragged me, Satoshi and Sakutaro to the cinema to watch it and then they wouldn't shut up about it for weeks on end, singing the songs and making jokes about it all the time. Sachiko however just looked scared, it wasn't obvious fear but it was there, you could see it in her eyes that there was something bothering her and so, when Ayumi, Miki and Yuki kept going on about frozen, I asked her what was wrong to which she replied "I`m scared of myself, of what I could do. I mean after last time, well I just don't want it to end like that again."I replied with "You're not scared of yourself, you are scared of repeating the past only that won't happen as I won't allow that to happen." At this, she giggled

"You make it sound like I`m trying to repeat the past." she said

"I have to say, I`m impressed that you understood that as I didn't."I replied, causing her to laugh again. It actually made me happier making her happier and so, the conversation continued until everyone had to go. Before me and Miki went, Sachiko hugged us both and said "Bye Yoshiki onii-chan, bye Miki one-chan." before skipping along happily with Ayumi and Yuki. It made me really happy to see that I managed to help her and so, with that in mind, me and Miki walked back to my apartment, happily enjoying the not cold but not hot October air.

**(FROZEN!3 I was watching frozen whilst typing this up and so I decided to put it in just cos I can**** even though it`s obvious, I don`t own frozen or Disney and, technically, when I`m writing this, it`s Yoshiki`s birthday yay ****)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ayumi`s POV

On the way back, I texted Naomi and Satoshi about what was happening with Yuki and Sachiko which I had actually forgot to mention to them. Naomi replied back asking how and Satoshi didn`t reply. That was what I forgot to ask them, I thought "Just a quick question but do any of you know how you`re here?"I asked the two

"Well...you and your friends appeased us and...after that, we came back but I`m not sure how."Sachiko replied

"Oh."I replied as we walked up the stairs towards my room. Our dad still wasn't happy about what we did but so what. For some reason, my room felt a bit different than it usually does but I ignored it, thinking it to be nothing, it wasn't until the pounding headache started that I knew something was wrong. Yuki and Sachiko were watching frozen again and so I slipped out of my room and went to ask my sister about it only I didn't get far as when I got out of my room, the headache got worse, like my head was being crushed in a vice. I leant against the wall, thinking it would pass only it didn't and so, with all the strength I had left, I started to walk to my sisters room, only to find my vision going blurry and my hearing muffled as I slipped away into the darkness.

"_Shinozaki?" I heard a familiar voice mumble, it almost sounded like...Ms Yui. My brain was awake but my body wasn`t and I had no idea where I was, the last I remembered was blacking out outside my room but now, now everything was white...and there was four people there with me. They all seemed familiar but my brain couldn't match their names with their faces and so, I asked "Who are you?"_

"_Shinozaki...do you not remember us?"One of the people said, looking down at me_

"_I do...I just...can`t...figure it out."I replied_

"_We are the ones who died in Heavenly Host, the ones who want to..."One of them started before I cut them off_

"_NO!"I yelled backing away from them_

"_We only want to rest in peace Shinozaki." Heavenly Host...they want to rest in peace...Shinohara, Suzumoto, Morishige, Ms Yui...they didn't want revenge...they just wanted to be happy, to rest...or to live another life..._

"_Oh...sorry...I thought that you were going to say you wanted revenge..."I muttered_

"_Why would we want revenge?"Mayu asked_

"_Well...I thought...you...all blamed me...for what happened."I replied awkwardly_

"_Why would we? You just wanted us all to be friends."Seiko said_

"_I know but...I should of known Naho couldn't be trusted."I said_

"_Anyway we didn't bring you here to talk about that, we need you to tell the others that there is a way to talk to us and all you have to do is say one of our names and we will hear you and bring you here but, whenever you do, your head will kind of feel like it`s going to explode but don't worry, it won't it just feels like it would."Ms Yui explained_

"_Oh my god that is amazing. So we can all still talk to you."I said shocked, they nodded_

"_Of course you can, you should of known that we would find a way. Only we did kind of only just test it out but it works."Seiko said_

"_So in other words you tested it on me."I asked_

"_Yeah."Seiko replied_

"_Oh yeah guess what."I said_

"_What?"Mayu asked_

"_Well after we appeased Yuki and Sachiko, they came back to life."I explained_

"_Oh my god that`s awesome."Seiko said "Have they seen frozen yet?"_

"_Yeah, we met up with Kishinuma and his sister and none of us would stop talking about it."I replied_

"_But were never gonna let it go."Seiko added_

When I woke up, I was in a room, it looked a bit like a hospital room, why am I in hospital? There was a doctor there but I wasn't sure why, I only passed out...didn`t I? When I looked around, I saw my parents stood with worried looks on their faces and Yuki and Sachiko stood, confused. When they saw my eyes open, my parents and Hinoe gasped, causing the doctor to turn around and nearly drop his clipboard "Y...you were...d...dead...h...how...are...you..."he stuttered. Dead? I wasn't dead. Unless...whenever we talk to our fallen friends, we die temporarily...so they thought I was...dead? Technically I wasn't dead it was just...my brain stopped working...I don't know I guessed. "Ayumi, what the hell happened?"My dad asked

"Well..."I started, how the hell was I supposed to explain this? "I...passed out and...well...I don't know actually.." It was a lie but they seemed to buy it...that was apart from Hinoe who gave me a look saying that she knew what I had said was a lie.

"B..but you were actually dead! People can't just die and then come back to life a while later!"The doctor who I had actually forgot about said.

"Well I just did. Didn't I?" I said.

"B...but...you can`t! You just can`t!"He said dramatically as a few more people began to run in after hearing the doctor.

"How...how are you alive...?" Someone asked "You were dead a few minutes ago.."

"Well now I`m not."I said, I knew that I was being a bit too silly about all of this I mean, they thought I was dead and yet I was here being sarcastic and stupid about it. Well it wasn't like I could tell them what actually happened, was it? That would go down well "Hi I`m not crazy but me and my friends got stuck in a cursed school and some of them died then before I found out I could still talk to them only when I do, it seems like I`m dead. Oh yeah and I`m not crazy in any way what so ever."

The doctors eventually began to leave and it was just me, my parents, Hinoe, Yuki and Sachiko. It was only then that Hinoe asked "Okay what really happened?" and so, I started to explain what had happened both at Heavenly Host and before.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayumi`s POV

I had to stay in hospital the next day as they thought that I might just drop dead any minute which I`ll have them know can only happen at home when I want to talk to my friends. My parents had said that Yuki and Sachiko could stay with us so after they had said that, we ended up trying to enrol them at Kisaragi academy only, we didn't realise how familiar the names might be to some people. "Hey have you noticed that these two have the same names as two children involved in the Heavenly Host serial kidnapping?"One of the office staff asked us as we filled out the forms "Here read this."They put a framed newspaper article on the desk in front of me, the same newspaper article that we read in Heavenly Host.

"Oh, I didn`t know."I lied as I carried on with the forms

"They look the same as these children as well, what d`ya do bring them back to life?"One of them joked, not knowing how close they were to the truth

"No."I replied

"How do we know your not a witch?"another asked

"Because I`m not."I answered simply

"Really? I heard that the Shinozaki family originated from witches who performed rituals which are forbidden nowadays, there are still rumours of that family performing forbidden witchcraft." someone else added

"Well you heard wrong."I replied, filling in the rest of the forms before leaving as quickly as possible.

"Hey Shinozaki!"Yoshiki`s familiar voice called. I turned around to face him

"Hi."I replied

"Hey, why you so angry?"He asked

"People."I replied

"People? Any people in particular, preferably one I can beat up?"He asked, I laughed

"If you want to be kicked out of school people in the school office were talking about well the Heavenly Host incident and about my family being accused of witchcraft."I answered

"Oh."he replied

"It`s okay though, for the first time in forever, I might just let it go."I replied

"Again with the frozen jokes huh?"He asked

"God yeah. After all I`m never gonna let it go."I answered. He looked at me and smiled, making my heart flutter in my chest as we carried on walking

"So, I heard you died the other day."He said as if it was nothing, I laughed at the funny looks people gave us

"Yeah, I did actually but, I found a way to talk to everyone who died in Heavenly Host."I replied

"People who listen to our conversations though, I heard you died the other day, well we`re normal, anyway so how can we talk to them?"he asked

"Oh well we just have to say their names at home and we get taken to this place and we can talk to them, it`s awesome only when we do, it makes it seem like we`re dead so yeah. Well it works to creep out doctors."I answered

"Cool. Do you wanna go and get ice cream?"He asked spotting an ice cream stand

"Okay, even though it`s winter but oh well."I said

"Well what else are you supposed to eat in winter?"He asked

"People."I answered as we both burst out laughing again gaining strange looks from people

"It`s okay we`re on our way back to the mental institute now, we just need to get some people to eat."Yoshiki said to the people giving us funny looks, causing them to back away

"Excuse me Miss Shinozaki, Mr Kishinuma do you have a minute to talk?"A man asked us, a woman walking behind him

"Who are you?"Yoshiki asked

"Is it Santa? Ohh or a unicorn that`s so fluffy I could die or are you a ninja llama?"I asked

"Sorry, she`s not right in the head."Yoshiki said

"We are from the spiritualist church down the road, we get the feeling that you have recently been dealing with ghosts."The woman said

"Yeah we have actually."Yoshiki answered

"And drugs."I added

"No. No we haven`t been dealing with drugs...well I haven't let`s just say it`s hard to tell with her."Yoshiki said

"Well anyway, we have been researching a few...things and have figured that you two, along with three others could help with the investigation of Heavenly Host Elementary school."The man said

"Also, we know a way to completely destroy it as well as bring back anyone who died there."The woman added

"WHAT? WHY DIDN`T YOU SAY SOMETHING?"I yelled getting more strange looks

"Well it would take a lot of training and would take time but it is possible."The man answered

"Anyway, if you are interested, come to the spiritualist church tomorrow when you finish school also, could you tell the other three people who were there with you."  
>"How do you know all this? Are you stalking us or something?"I asked<p>

"No, no nothing like that. We rely mainly on research and the occasional chat with a family member or friend."The man answered before turning and walking away.

"Well, that was weird."I said

"Yeah, nearly as weird as you, only how do they know about heavenly host?"Yoshiki asked

"Hm good question."I replied before we both got ice cream after walking to the shop and then setting off home.

**(Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, I wanted to make it over 1000 words but I also wanted to have the question near the end so yeah also sorry it wasn't up at the weekend like I had planned it was because first of all, I`m lazy and fell asleep second of all the internet was being an idiot and third of all, we actually did something this weekend instead of sitting doing nothing...ducks hate me ****)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yoshiki`s POV

The next day, at school we told Satoshi and Naomi about the people from the day before, missing out one or two things..or just everything Ayumi said. I do worry whether she actually is mentally stable...hard to tell really but yeah and so, after the bell rang for the end of school, we headed outside to go and get Yuka, Satoshi`s sister and the last survivor of the heavenly host incident. Once everyone was here, we walked down the same road as the one me and Ayumi had walked down towards the address we had found on the internet only that was when we saw some of the people from our school stood in front of us, Kurara Ito and Aika Hiyama were stood, watching us, more like watching...me...?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kurara asked Ayumi. We all knew how much Kurara hated...no despised Ayumi, I honestly couldn't see why but she also seemed to be obsessed with me and I had no idea why.

"Leave her alone Ito."I butted in

"Awwww Kishinuma`s standing up for his precious little Shinozaki. How cute!"Kurara said

"Shut up Ito, he`s just being nice."Naomi joined in, trying to help me hide that I have a crush on Shinozaki

"Oh look who`s joining in maybe you should get Shinohara to stand up for you, whoever that is anyway."Kurara retorted

"Right if you don`t like us, why do you still talk to us?"Satoshi asked

"Because...well...eugh I hate you Mochida! And you Nakashima and especially you Shinozaki."Kurara said storming off with Aika following her

"Well that was fun."Satoshi said sarcastically

"You guys okay?"I asked, everyone nodded apart from Ayumi and as they carried on walking, she trailed behind everyone so I walked slower until she caught up to me

"Shinozaki, what`s up?"I asked

"It`s a film made by Disney."She replied

"Fine, what. Is. Wrong. With. You? And by the way you should be _pun_ished for that terrible pun" I said being sarcastic

"It`s nothing."Ayumi replied

"Well it kind of is, come on tell me pleeeeease."I said

"It`s fine and by the way that isn't going to work on me."She replied before hearing Satoshi and Naomi singing kiss the girl from the little mermaid "Why are they singing that?" Ayumi questioned

"Oh, erm...i have no idea."I replied knowing full well why they were singing it

"Oh."she replied

"What ever it is thats wrong first of all you can tell me and second of all hakuna matata."i said knowing the Disney part would make her happier

"hakuna matata i guess."She laughed"Yoshi...Kishinuma"

"Yeah."I asked

"Well...I`ve known you for a while and...i well...i really like you..."She trailed off, my eyes widened realising what she had just done

"Aww you beat me to it, I was gonna confess."I replied

"So...?"Ayumi asked

"Shalalalalala my oh my looks like the boy`s too shy go on and kiss the girl."Satoshi and Naomi sung

"Ohhh, now I get it."Ayumi said

"I guess I don't need to answer then?"i asked

"No you don't Yoshiki."Ayumi answered, shocking me greatly

"Well, I guess that`s good...Ayumi."I answered back

"Under the sea, under the sea, nobody beat us fry us and eat us..."Satoshi and Naomi sung

"You can shut up with Disney songs now."I said

"But we`re never gonna let it go."Naomi replied

"Come on, hakuna matata?"Ayumi said to me

"Fine."i answered. We carried on walking until we reached the church we had been told about before entering and meeting an old looking man who looked at us and smiled "Your finally here, we have been awaiting your arrival."He said leading us into a room where we saw the two from the other day sat at a table looking over sheets

"Aha, you are here, all of you, we will get started straight away then,any objections?"the man said everyone shook their heads

"Well lets get started then."The woman said leading us into another room. The room had weapons mounted on the walls and had mats on the floor"We will be practicing how you can defend yourself against spirits."

"What!"Ayumi asked "Nononononono no spirits!"

"Ayumi, it`s okay."I tried to tell her

"There won`t be any actual spirits Miss Shinozaki."The man explained

"Oh okay then."She said stopping screaming and getting up off the floor where she had slid down onto her knees."Well, lets get started then."The woman said

**(Sorry it`s a bit short but I keep getting distracted by things so yeah hakuna matata..? No okay)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ayumi`s POV

We spent over an hour at the church, learning how to fight off an oncoming spirit or just a spirit that happened to be a threat. It was fun however, I kept on thinking about what Yoshiki had told me just before, he had said that he was going to confess before me, what did that mean? Did he like me or not, what were we I mean were we dating? Yes, no, I didn't know but, I needed answers and I needed answers now. As we were leaving the church, I grabbed Yoshiki`s arm, pulling him back so I could talk to him "I don`t get it."I stated simply

"What don`t you get?"Yoshiki asked

"I don`t get us, what are we?"Ayumi asked

"Well last time I checked, we were both human beings."Yoshiki answered with a smirk

"No, like relationship wise."I said

"I don`t actually know..."Yoshiki said in reply "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked

"Okay, but only if you wanna build a snowman."I said

"Aww no fair."Yoshiki pretended to complain

"I`m joking, now what embarrassing nickname can I give you to use in public places?"I asked in a joking way

"No, no nicknames!" Yoshiki said in reply almost immediately

"Fine, how about an embarrassing nickname I can call you in non public places?"I asked

"You know what, fine, because I love you." Yoshiki replied

"I love you too, now about the whole nickname thing... how about Yoshi?"I asked

"I don`t care what you call me but no matter what, I`m gonna call you mine.""Yoshiki replied

"Awwww, who knew you could be so sweet."I commented

"I can be nice you know."He replied trying to look offended (and failing terribly)

We started walking until I realised we were heading towards Yoshiki`s house and my parents thought I had gone to Naomi`s after school. I pulled out my phone to text my parents saying that I was staying at Naomi`s (Ha I lied). We went inside before Yoshiki asked "Do your parents know where you are?"

"Yeah..well actually I told them I was staying at Naomi`s...I`m just hoping Hinoe doesn`t sense anything."I answered

"Oh...okay."Yoshiki replied "Do you want to watch a film?"  
>"Okay."I replied "Do you have any disn..."She started only to be cut off by Yoshiki<p>

"Yes I have Disney films."He said, knowing that was what she was going to ask

"I never thought I would hear you of all people admit that."I stated giggling

"Yeah I never thought I would admit it either." he replied

"So what films do you have?"I asked

"Follow me."he said as he leaded me towards a cupboard at the other side of the room.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! LION KING!" I screamed when I saw the DVD.

"I`m guessing you like the lion king."Yoshiki asked

"Like? I love the lion king."I replied happily as Yoshiki pulled the DVD out and put it in the DVD player. The movie started and no matter what song came on, I would burst out singing, extremely loud. In fact, one of Yoshiki`s neighbours came and knocked on the door, asking if we could be a bit quieter to which, Yoshiki replied saying "Okay but please bear in mind that she isn`t exactly, well can we say not right in the head."

"Well obviously you can say not right in the head because you just did."I pointed out as his neighbour left and we went back inside to finish the film.

Yoshiki`s POV

By the time the film finished, Ayumi had fallen asleep leaning her head on my shoulder and so, I gently picked her up and carried her to my room, laying her down on my bed before leaning down to kiss her forehead. I stood up and began to leave however, I was stopped as I felt Ayumi climbing onto my back and wrapping her arms around my neck whilst her legs wrapped around my waist. "Don`t leave me..."She mumbled into my shoulder

"Okay I won`t but Ayumi..."I started saying

"Mmm?"Ayumi asked

"Well you might..erm.. need to get off me.."I explained as she crawled back off me and back onto the bed. I came around the other side of the bed and led down next to her, pulling her into my arms as we both cuddled together and fell into a deep sleep.

YOSHIKI`S DREAM -

We were running down those goddamned hallways again, me and Ayumi, hand in hand before the sound of rusted, bloodied scissors slowly opening and closing sounded through the old dilapidated hallways, causing us to run faster before Ayumi tripped and fell, quickly being caught by the ghost following us. I screamed at the ghost to let her go only, it didn't listen and soon, jammed the scissors deep into Ayumi`s eye, making me scream again before the ghost stood up, heading slowly towards me with that evil, murderous grin..

END OF DREAM -

"Yoshiki! Wake up!" Ayumi yelled at him, trying to shake me awake. I finally woke up and hugged her tight, seeing that she was okay "Oh thank god you`re okay!"I mumbled

"Yoshiki, what happened?" Ayumi asked before I began explaining the dream I had just woken up from.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinoe's POV

Ayumi didn't come home last night. I'm not sure why though as she had clearly lied when she said she was staying at Naomi's. Even when she texted, i could tell what was the truth and what were complete and utter lies. I decided to try and find her only i didn't have long to think about where she could possibly be as the doorbell rung. Upon opening the door, i saw my good friend Misuto Kiriya stood there.

"Ah, Misuto. What are you doing here?" I asked confused at the sudden arrival

"Don't you remember? We were going to try and translate that goddamned book that your sister and her friend found." Misuto clarified

"Oh...yeah..sorry, i forgot about that." i replied

"It's fine, if er..now's not a good time..." Misuto said

"No, now's fine I was just worried about Ayumi." I explained

"Why what happened?" Misuto asked curiously

"Oh, it's nothing she just lied about where she was last night and i'm not sure where she is." i answered

"Oh.." Misuto mumbled "It seems to me that all that girl does is get in trouble."

"That's not true and we both know it." Hinoe countered

"Whatever..." Misuto grumbled. I knew he didn't exactly like Ayumi and the two of them didn't get on well but its not like I could help that, Ayumi was my sister and Misuto was my friend. I didn't want to not be friends with Misuto and i couldn't help being related to Ayumi, not that I would change that though, i just had to try and keep the two apart.

"Anyway, do you want to start working on that book now or..." Misuto asked

"No it's fine we can work on it now and I'll talk to Ayumi later." I replied

"Okay." Misuto agreed and with that, we both went up to my room to try a translate the book of shadows...

Ayumi's POV

After Yoshiki told me his dream... ...er nightmare we decided to go out and do something. Do what, we did not know but we figured we would just walk around and find something to do as we walked. I had known that Misuto was coming round today and so, after explaining that to Yoshiki, he'd said that I could stay at his anytime if Misuto was round. Me and Misuto did not get on. Not at all. In fact our relationship was a bit like Justin Beiber, terrible. I used that example when i was explaining to Yoshiki and he laughed, apparently it was a weird way to think of it, i didn't find it weird, i found it true. We had ended up walking around town when we saw the two people from the church yesterday. They probably thought I was a psychopath after our first meeting but, oh well. They were allowed to think what they wanted about me, it's not like I would care. We walked past them, trying not to draw their attention and looking to avoid made our way to a cafe just as my head started pounding. I wasn't sure what it was but ignored it, figuring it was just a headache. It got worse as we went inside. I felt like I was going to collapse and it must of been obvious as Yoshiki began questioning if I was alright before getting me to sit down. I felt my consciousness slipping away as everything went black. I supposedly woke up again but I wasn't in the real world, i was in a world with Seiko, Mayu, Sakutaro and Ms Yui

"Ah, sorry about that Shinozaki but we really needed to talk to you and..well this is the only way we could think if to talk to you." Ms Yui explained

"It's fine. We might of found a way to bring you back though." I said exitedly

"That's what we wanted to talk about, this could cost you your life Shinizaki." Mayu said, her usually happy bubbly tone now more solemn and serious

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"People who have died in Heavenly Host can only ve vrung back after they've been appeased and as you probably know, that means you would have to return to the closed spaces. Also, there have been tonnes of other victims before us so all of them would have to be appeased first." Ms Yui clarified

"Well in that case, it's a risk that I'm willing to take." i replied, determined to help them.

"Shinozaki, please don't throw your life away trying to help us." Seiko piped up

"But..."i started

"No, don't." Ms Yui said firmly before I felt myself loose consciousness again.

Hinoe's POV

Me and Misuto had been busy trying to translate the book of shadows when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find one of Ayumi's friends stood with Ayumi who was unconscious

"What happened?" I asked concerned for Ayumi. I hadn't noticed Misuto stood behind me on the bottom step but as I led Ayumi's friend through to the living room I noticed him giving me a look that said 'I told you so.'

Ayumi was led down on the sofa before I started firing random questions at Ayumi's friend.

"What happened? Wht is she unconscious? Where was she last night?" I asked at rapid speed, not noticing Ayumi wake up next to us.

"Huh? How did I get here?" she asked and so, Ayumi's friend who's name turned out to be Yoshiki, explained about how Ayumi had lost consciousness before in the middle of a cafe so he carried her home.


End file.
